Basking in the Elements
by richonnelandfill
Summary: A collection of one-shots revolving the Rick and Michonne becoming intimate in any season, any weather, any element. Some may be fluff and some may be smut.
1. Rain

**A/N: So a little bit of info for reference, I am a total tree hugger, free spirit etc. and whilst living through Michonne I would like to think that she is too; you know in the moments that she is not kicking ass and what not.**

"It's great that it's raining, however I hope it doesn't continue to tomorrow. It's going to flood out all of the seeds Maggie planted."

Michonne vision leered towards the steady droplets pouring from the dark and cloudy sky, outside of her and Rick's bedroom window. Rick being the country boy that he was loved having the curtains pulled wide open so that he could view the scenery.

"It'll be alright. It does tend to rain a lot in Virginia, but I trust that Maggie knows what she's doing. She learned from the best." His mind wandering to his dear friend Herschel.

Michonne scooched down in the bed to snuggle closer to Rick when a flash of lightening illuminated the entire room and a gigantic boom of thunder came crashing afterwards. She gripped Rick's arms tightly, pouncing on top of him. Simultaneously, Judith's cries came loud and clear through the baby monitor.

"Uh . . . you never told me you were afraid of thunder, Michonne." Rick smiled down, at the beauty as she loosened her death grip.

"I'm not, the thunder caught me off guard." Her heart still thumped in her chest, attempting to find its regular pace. "I'm going to go check on Judith."

"She's fine Michonne," he whined, "She'll eventually go back to sleep."

"Rick." Her look alone served to chastise him.

Rick couldn't hide his disappointment when Michonne came back into the room a few minutes later with a more than alert baby in her arms. He knew that it would take more than a cute lullaby to get her back asleep, and Rick did not particularly make plans for three at this late hour.

The baby cooed as Michonne sat up in the bed cradling her to her chest. Rick laid there staring at the ceiling as Michonne dove into the Adventures of Peter Cottontail. Rick had heard the story more times than he could stand, as it was Judith's favorite.

The little one pointed at the pictures in the book, as her father sighed hoping he would not have to wait for Michonne to read the whole book before Judith was out again. To his dismay, Michonne was only three pages from the end when she heard the baby's light snores and carried her back to her room.

Along with the Judith, the storm seemed to have calmed. The thunder and lightning ceased, yet drops of rain continued to drum lightly on the roof.

"Come with me," Michonne held a mischievous grin as she held onto the doorknob, waiting for Rick to follow her. His eyebrows perked up as he slid off the bed. He licked his lips as he studied her long legs traveling down their hallway to the stairs. Her round posterior slightly bounced in her thin pajama shorts. Ricks thoughts began to run wild.

 _Damn, does she want to do it on top of the kitchen table again? It's a little risky trying to get away with this with everyone asleep in the house, but anything for Michonne._

She twisted her body feeling Rick's his stare searing through her clothes. Her hair swung away from her shoulder, uncovering a smirk for the cute cowboy stepping behind her in his white t-shirt and worn jeans.

He got confused once Michonne passed the kitchen table and grabbed the back screen door. "Wait, what are we doing?" Rick asked, his distracted hover altering into a stumble.

"I want to enjoy the rain." She simply responded.

Often times Michonne would sit out on their porch at night in silence before heading to bed, basking in the elements and the night sky. He caught her a few times and questioned where her mind would wander to in those moments of solitude. Yet understanding that she needed her own time to process all of, _this_ , he did not dare bother her. This was the first time he had been invited to this ritual.

She urged Rick to stretch out on the cushioned bench which was sheltered from the rain, while she climbed beside him, resting her temple on his chest. Michonne took a deep breath and curled up closer to him, Rick kissing the top of her head in return.

They sat in comfortable silence as the soft light of fireflies flashed at random across the lush lawn. Rick could hear the melodious chirping of crickets from afar, and if he really strained the faint moaning of walkers behind the walls, but he would not allow that to bother him in this moment.

Michonne broke her silence. "I love how calm everything is at night." She stared off into the distance, as far as her eyes would allow. "At one point I was afraid of it."

Rick slowly caressed her arms as she continued, "It used to equate to sleeping with one eye open, worrisome that walkers would come from out of nowhere. Finding a place to rest, but not being able to because my dreams only reflected the nightmare I was living. At night everything was quiet. _Too_ quiet. Memories of Mike and Andre were louder than anything I could bear. I hated the night, I feared it. But now . . . now I have found so much peace."

She tilted her head up to admire her lover, appreciating how well he understood her, as complex as she was. She smiled briefly before looking back up at the deep purple sky. Grey rains clouds remained clustered competing with the luminous moon. The rain created a smooth refrain with its steady pelting towards the soggy Earth.

"I still reminisce, but I'm at peace."

Michonne held a great infinity for anything related to nature. She truly understood the beauty of Earth and Rick found that absolutely intriguing, especially coming from some former big-shot city lawyer. He almost could not believe her the first time she told him that she was actually a southern girl at heart, having spent many summers on her grandparents farm as a young girl.

Once again she sighed, this time using her bare feet to rub against his. "I wanna feel the rain before it stops, come on." Michonne immediately climbed out of the seat, tugging Rick's arm before being jolted back by his solid posture.

"Chonne it's been raining for a while. I'm more than sure it's muddy out there."

"So? You scared of a little dirt?" Her firm grip on his hand remained, a sneaky smile played at her lips.

Because she was challenging him, he wanted to prove a point by not budging. Therefore she released his hand and inched towards the edge of the last stair of the porch. She tested the ground, poking her big toe into the cold, drenched grass. Its state was not far from what she expected.

Michonne looked over her shoulder and shrugged, "Live a little."

Before he could respond, Michonne leaped from the wooden step, both feet sinking into ground. She lifted her head to the sky, relishing in the cool droplets splashing onto her face, rolling down her chin. Rick watched on in awe of the goddess he claimed as the love of his life. Beautiful could not even begin to describe her. Her long hair whipped around, flinging water at its tips as she pranced around the yard.

At one point she stood still to stretch out her arms and tilt her head back once more, connecting with nature, feeling thankful that she was able to enjoy all it had to offer.

Without notice her legs were scooped up from their former planted position in the ground. She gasped before realizing it was Rick that stalked behind her, whisking her around in his strong arms. They both giggled with complete glee. Eventually he gently released her.

Michonne wiped a wet curl away from his face, his eyes twinkling somehow in the dark. "Looked like you were living too much without me," said Rick.

"Yea?" She blushed, moving to cup his bearded cheek.

She immediately jumped on him, and they both yelled as he lost his footing in the sloppy grass. He fell back with Michonne in his arms and they laughed even harder. Michonne straddled his waist. In an attempt to suppress her hysterics, she bit her bottom lip knowing that as soon as Rick stood up he would have a giant outline of grass and mud on the back of his shirt and jeans.

Rick could not help but shake his head. "I told you it was muddy out here."

She giggled, "You'll be fine. You've been covered in worse."

He could only agree, but now the gorgeous woman covering his lap was distracting him. Her thin pajamas were know drenched and clinging to her as more and more droplets cascaded down her body. The flame of lust reflected his gaze ignited a flame for Michonne. She leaned down and captured his lips. Rick gripped at her thighs as they continued to make out as if it were the first time.

The yells from outside had alarmed Carl and he crept to the window to find the source of the commotion. Of course, it was only his dad and Michonne with their persistent PDA.

"Dorks," he scoffed, before plopping back onto his bed to continue his slumber.


	2. Snow

"Mommy, Mommy!" Michonne felt a pair of tiny hands shake her sheet-covered shoulders.

"Yes princess?" she turned her head towards the wide brown eyes of her five year old.

"Mommy its snow outside, look!" Judith bounced on her tippy toes, as Michonne gathered the fluffy covers at her front. She sat up in the bed in order to gaze out of her and Rick's bedroom window. It must have snowed all night, as the light blanket of snow before was now a massive coat, laid across the ground around the trees and all the neighboring houses.

"Daddy said I get to sled."

"Did he now?" At that moment Rick stepped in across the threshold, momentarily distracted by Michonne's bare backside.

"Yes. Daddy, tell mommy I can go." Michonne threw a questioning look awaiting his response. Rick knew that telling Michonne anything wasn't going to fly, so he proceeded in switching the subject.

"Judith didn't I tell you to let mother sleep?"

"But daddy, mommy needed to see the snow," she whined.

"Judith go downstairs and finish your breakfast. Carl will help you get dressed."

"Okay." Somewhat satisfied with her father's answer, Judith hopped up and down out of the room.

Rick shook his head, and turned his attention towards his wife. "Good morning gorgeous." Michonne couldn't resist the charm of his southern twang.

"Good morning," she returned, her voice still rough from the sleep. He tapped the door closed with his boot before making his way over to her, followed with a warm kiss to her neck.

"Are you going to join us?" He questioned while still nuzzling in her neck.

"Rick you know I hate cold weather. I'll go but only for a little while."

"Atlanta spoiled you," he chuckled.

"It did. I knew exactly what I was doing when I moved away from New York. I don't like my face feeling like it's going to fall off."

He paused his assault on her neck, allowing himself to drown in her brown eyes. "Were you warm enough last night?" His sensual voice carried into her thoughts, as his hand sought to massage her naked thigh from underneath the covers.

The warmth caused her to purr. "Perfect."

Her teeth were chattering last night and Rick volunteered to cuddle closely behind her to provide some body heat, but that quickly evolved into a lazy love making session, leaving her completely stripped and cradled in his arms.

"You're so bad," Michonne teased. She gave him a soft kiss, him reveling in her flushed state. He still had the ability to make her blush after all these years.

"I need to shower." Michonne said.

"You need any help with that?" He asked, kissing her shoulder.

"No, I'm fine. Every time you offer me help me with something I somehow end up with my legs on your shoulders, plus you have a very impatient little girl waiting on you."

Almost on cue, Judith burst through the door. "Daddy, Carl can't find my coat!" Michonne looked directly at Rick. "See."

Rick sighed. "Judy, you ate all of your food that fast?"

"Yep," she answered sounding completely assured.

"The _whole_ pancake?"

"Yep."

"And your fruit?"

Her face twisted as she thought deeply about the consequences of her answer. "Uh . . . some of it."

"Honey how are you going to grow to be a big, strong, girl if you don't eat all your food?"

"Daddyyyy," she whined. He always brought this up when he wanted her to eat foods she didn't like.

"Judyyyy," he mocked her, "go finish your breakfast, all of it. I'll bring down your coat in a second."

"Okay," she pouted and drug her feet out of the door. Rick stood to close it behind her, however she poked her head back into the room.

"Daddy, shouldn't I share my fruit with mommy?"

Michonne giggled at how quick-witted Judith was becoming. "It's okay princess, mommy has her own fruit in the fridge, but thank you. You are so thoughtful. Come give me a kiss."

Judith happily climbed onto the bed, waddling over on her knees to reach Michonne. They both puckered their lips. "Mwah!"

Judith then skipped out of the room, this time planning to attack the yucky leftover grapes on her plate. Rick stuck his head out into the hallway to make sure she made it to the stairs, then looked back into the bedroom to see Michonne strolling towards their bathroom in all her naked glory. Her waist-length locks shielded his view of her plump breasts, however her round bottom was in full view.

"Don't even try it." She could feel him staring from the door. "I'll meet you outside," she said without even turning her head. Her husband reluctantly left her to her shower in peace.

After double-checking to see if Judy had eaten everything like he had asked, he grabbed her coat from the upstairs closet. He and Carl began piece by piece assembling Judith's winter wardrobe. Socks, another pair of socks, leggings, jeans, sweater, coat, hat, scarf, and gloves. After each item was secured to the tiny human, Rick and Carl opened the door to allow Judith to take her first steps into the winter wonderland.

The first thing she did was manufacture the most shameful snowball. With her large mittens, making the perfect ball proved to be a complicated task, resulting in a snow pancake. Rick inwardly chuckled observing Judith's attempts.

"Princess, we need to go visit Uncle Eugene. He has your sled."

"He does?" She questioned.

When they arrived at Eugene's house, they were stuck listening to him explain the ins and outs of how he put together the sled. At some point Carl interrupted him, warning him that Judith would want to get outside before all the snow melted. The trio made it to the park, and to Judith's luck, they were the first ones out. Carl immediately transformed into the master of winter games as Rick took a seat to watch.

"So before we get started, I need you to find the biggest hill. Hmm, which one looks the biggest to you?"

Judith scuffled in a short circle in her pink snow boots. "Mmm, that one!" She pointed to a sparkling hill off by the other corner of the park.

"Good choice. You think you can beat me there?"

"I'm faster than you Carl." Her little hands propped up 8on her hips with attitude.

"Since when?" he challenged.

"Since forever, you're too slow."

"Alright, we'll see. Last one to the top of the hill has to set the dinner table. Deal?" He stuck out his hand.

"Deal." She placed her mitten in his to shake.

"Ready, set, go!" He froze in place letting his baby sister get a head start.

"I'm winning, I'm winning Carl!" she threw back behind her as she hurdled over the tall blankets of snow stuck around her legs.

Carl began to run in slow motion, he obviously planned to let Judith win in the first place. He was a sweet kid like that. Neither Rick nor Lori prepared Carl for this big brother gig, yet he took on the responsibility with no complaints. Rick was so proud of his son, he was a stand-up guy, and would do wonderful as a father when the time came along.

"Daddy, Daddy! Did you see? I beat Carl!"

"Honey you were so fast," he yelled over to her.

From his seat on a park bench, Rick could see Carl giving specific instructions to Judith, her nodding her head every second to confirm she understood. Carl then climbed onto the back of the sled and held out his hands to help Judith sit in front. Rick's concentration on the pair was broken when a familiar hand caressed his curls.

"You are determined to get sick and have me take care of you, aren't you?" Michonne had finally made her way outside, looking completely adorable in her large blue bubble coat and sparkling grey accessories. Rick grabbed the thick winter hat that swung from Michonne's other hand.

"I don't know about the sick part, but I don't mind the extra attention." He gave her a devilish grin.

From the other side of the park, Judith's joyous screams echoed as she and Carl sped down the sparkling white hill. When the sled came to a halt she immediately abandoned Carl, running back over to her parents.

"Mommy! Did you see me sled?" she asked as she trampled over.

Michonne giggled, "Yes, I did. Was it fun?"

"It was scary and fun. You should try it."

"I don't think I'll be able to this winter, baby." She rubbed her large stomach. Being seven months pregnant in the winter was no easy task. "Sledding is too dangerous for me and the baby."

"What if Uncle Eugene makes a seat belt?" Judith questioned.

"Even with a seat belt, it's too dangerous. The baby would bounce around in my stomach and bump her head. I have to keep her nice and safe until she's ready to come out."

Judith paused to imagine her little sister curled up in Michonne's stomach, but was interrupted by an explosion of white matter cascading around her.

"Hey!" she yelled.

Carl had pulled over the sled to where his family was standing. "Judith, you can't just leave me hanging here with _your_ sled."

"You hit me!"

"Yea, cause you weren't paying attention." Another mysterious snowball went flying, this time aimed at Carl, but his reflexes were too quick.

"Really dad? You gotta come better than that."

"Judith's got my back." Rick pointed over to her crouched in the snow, she was already constructing one of her pancake snowballs to get revenge on her brother.

"Well, that means mom's on my team!" Carl shouted matter-of-factly.

"She wouldn't da-" His mouth gaped open as he saw Michonne already walking over to their son's side.

"You little traitor," he snickered.

"You didn't think I'd leave my son hanging did you?" Michonne playfully responded.

"I see how it is 'Chonne."

Before they knew it, they were engaged in a full-on snowball fight. Judith's short legs could barely travel through the snow, therefore Rick carried her in his arms like his own little weapon. Across the way, Michonne gathered a mound of snow in front of herself and Carl to shield them from attacks.

Rick's preoccupied hands and Judith's flat snowballs were no match for his energetic son and strategic wife. He and Judith were getting pummeled with snowballs.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Michonne heard Rick call out.

"What does that mean?!" Judith yelled back as Rick ran carrying her behind the nearest bush.

Carl followed their lead, going back near Michonne to re-up on ammo. "Go easy on my babies Carl." Michonne uttered.

"Hey, dad's the one that declared war. Now he has to back it up." He took his place back in front of the snow mound. "Judith! Dad! Come out, time's up!" His head snapped towards the sounds of his baby sister charging behind him with a warrior's cry. Carl stood there trying his best to hold in his laugh, but was unexpectedly side-swiped by Rick into the snow.

"Let me go!" Carl struggled, being held down on his back by his father.

When Judith reached the two she began scooping armfuls of the frozen precipitation and dropped it forcefully on Carl's chest.

"Get his face. Get his face Judy!" Rick wrestled to keep Carl still.

Michonne laughed hysterically at her family unit, her heart feeling full and thankful once again. Though after sitting on the cold ground for so long, the cramping in her legs and dampness on her butt were her cue to go back inside. Rick allowed Judith to stay out a little longer with her brother. Rick opted to escort Michonne to the house.

The two walked hand-in-hand in blissful silence, only hearing the crunching of snow beneath them before Rick asked, "Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?"

"Rick stop it." There she went, blushing at the words of her husband again.

"I mean it. I didn't think it was possible, but you are even more beautiful pregnant than you were before." His thumb caressed small circles onto her hand.

"Swollen fingers and all?" she questioned.

"Oh yeah, the better to . . ." his voice trailed off, finishing in his naughty thought in a low husky tone in her ear.

"You are horrible," she laughed.

"I'm just saying."

One by one he carefully led her up the steps of their front porch. "Why don't you come inside and help me take off these clothes?" A sly smirk held on her face as she coolly stepped past Rick into the house.

Both his eyebrows shot up followed by a smirk to match hers, "I thought I wasn't supposed to be offering you help anymore?"

"Shut up, I'll be the one offering tonight."


	3. Sand Part I

**Warning: This is a Dandy fic, not Richonne. This was requested by one of my followers on Tumblr. It was supposed to be short but umm there's definitely going to be some more parts so stay tuned lol.**

 _Knock, knock, knock!_ Andy walked through the quaint hotel room to let his expected visitor in.

"Bro, this hotel is pretty legit! Free booze." Norman boisterously greeted Andy, leaning against his door's archway with an open beer in hand.

"Dude, how long has it been since your flight landed? You're drunk already and it's barely past noon."

"Okay one, fuck you and two, we're in Costa Rica, lighten up. I told you to leave all the attitude in Atlanta."

"I don't have an attitude Norman." Andy sighed, rolling his eyes as his friend fully entered, walking towards the giant picture windows at the other side of the room.

"Yeah you do. Shouldn't have answered that call from Gael. You knew she was going to bring your mood down, always does. But no," he threw his hands in the air, "you just had to answer. What did she want anyway?"

Andy drug the palms of his hands down his face. "She wanted to know when my flight back home was. She keeps asking as if it's suddenly going to change."

"Andy, I love you, but fuck that! If she was really concerned about seeing you, she would've came to Atlanta one of the eight months we were down there filming. Look, we're here in this beautiful country, with this beautiful weather and we're here to celebrate our boy Jon's birthday. Promise me you're going to let loose a little and enjoy yourself."

"Alright, alright."

"Good," he patted Andy on the back, "let's get you a drink."

* * *

"Turn a little bit more to your left. Good, good. Perfect!" Danai walked into her living room to see what all the raucous was about. Lauren was crouched down in her high heels, arms fully extended taking snaps of Sonequa posing on her barren coffee table.

"Umm what's happening right now?" Danai asked.

Lauren shifted her position with focus, "I'm taking pictures for Sonequa's husband. He's home with the baby and could use a treat."

Sasha held her pose for Lauren to take one more picture. "Ooo, but look at you miss lady, you're definitely looking to turn heads tonight," Sonequa smiled at Danai. "And the girls are out," she gave Danai a pointed look at her cleavage, "Could that be because a certain someone will be in attendance tonight?" She wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

Danai failed to hide the grin that plastered her face, "I don't know what you're talking about." She glided past the two to preoccupy herself with pulling the liquor from her fridge.

"You know exactly what we're talking about," Lauren teased as she and Sonequa walked towards the kitchen counter to grab a red plastic cup each.

"I mean it's not a coincidence that Andy is here without his wife for the whole weekend, when he could be back home." Sonequa said.

"Oh c'mon, why wouldn't he come to Jon's birthday party? Practically the whole Walking Dead cast and crew are here." Danai protested.

"Gael knows Jon too." Lauren piped up before, throwing back her cup.

"We have no idea what Gael does with her spare time, so let's not make assumptions." Danai said, slowly placing her lips at the rim of her own cup.

"You know Andy must've mistakenly forgot to pass on the invite." Sonequa giggled.

"Wait your husband's not here either. That doesn't means you are out here looking for trouble." Danai said.

"This is true. I came to party and have a good time with my friends. However I don't say my castmates lick me clean like Andy; therefore my husband can trust me being alone with all these good looking guys. We know damn well Gael watches Andy like a hawk and I can't blame her, I would too!" Sonequa laughed. "Especially when he and his co-star are constantly making googly eyes at each other."

"We do not," Danai mumbled.

"Yes you do!" Sonequa and Lauren said in rolled her eyes.

"You two need to have sex already. All that sexual tension is going to drive you nuts." Lauren.

"Lauren we're two professional actors, the attraction between is not that deep."

 _Deeper. Deeper. Yessss! Like that._

 _Things had gotten heated on set. The director yelled cut and told them he had the footage that was needed and that they were free to go. But Danai couldn't get the feel of his hands gripping her ass out of her mind. And Andy couldn't ignore the lingering taste of Danai's tongue on his._

 _Huffing as she went back to her trailer. She was only able to set her phone on her side table before she heard wrapping at her door. Unable to gather words, she walked to the door and opened it to see Andy out of breath and slightly dazed._

 _Before she knew it she was on her back, her clothes scattered across the floor and a sweating Andy stroking into her furiously on her couch. This scenario had popped into her head from the moment she met the blue-eyed charmer. In the current moment things were moving so fast, she needed him to slow down. She had to savor the feel of him because this could never happen again. It was surely a mistake on his part, yet she was going to enjoy every sweet morsel._

 _Deeper. Deeper. Yessss! Like that._

 _Both their breaths had become shallow, his thrusts coming slower and deeper into her warm depth. The agonizing look on his face told her that he was close. This man was ridiculously attractive. People said it all the time, but being two inches from his face she could see every grey in his beard, the delicate curve of his curls, every bead of sweat gathering at his forehead. She studied him, yet he seemed to be avoiding eye contact with her. Guilt? It had to be._

 _As their friendship grew, Andy had told her all about his crumbling marriage. He resembled that of a caged bird. Who was she to judge? She did not have children. She had not known what it felt like to try to make it work in a depleted marriage. Danai barely knew what it felt to be in a partnership. She had been a loner so long that playing a character that was developing a deep loving relationship gravely confused her. Were these feelings the ones Michonne had for Rick, or were they what Danai felt for Andy? Where one began and the other ended merged years ago, and she stopped giving a damn._

 _Deeper. She knew she was falling further down the rabbit hole._

She snapped out of her reverie, hearing keys jingle in Lauren's hands.

"You ready to go?" The brunette questioned her, Sonequa followed closely behind.

"Yea, yea." Danai said.

* * *

Feeling a bit out of his element, Andy walked into bright, high-ceiling mansion close behind was the type of place he saw all the rich haughty American people show off on t.v. The grand staircase, the stark white walls, the floor to ceiling picture windows, and yard that led right to the sand of the sea. He had money but his lived in a house that labeled "quaint" in comparison to the large status he had. He felt a bit more at ease once he began recognizing people that he worked with. It was not often that he saw them outside of their sweaty work clothes. There were also young women, looking barely out of college scantily-clad and dancing wildly to the loud music coming from the speakers. It's exactly why he rarely hung with Jon outside of work. He partied like college frat boy and Gael hated it. She even said once that he reeked of alcohol and bad decisions.

The birthday boy spotted them and waved them over. He gave a Norman a hearty greeting then turned to Andy.

"My man Andy! Man am I surprised Gael let you off the leash." Jon said boisterously greeting him with a pat on the back and a hug.

"I wouldn't miss your special day. My wife sends her well wishes."

"Oh she's not with you?" He moved in to whisper in his ear, "Everything alright?"

"That's not something I don't think I should get into right now."

"Ah shit. Now I feel like a dick for joking around. Let me get you a drink."

"It's fine Jon."

"Nah brother, I got this. We haven't got to catch up in a while, let's talk."

* * *

Danai was glad her, Sonequa and Lauren finally got to take a break for a second. As soon as they walked through the giant front doors they were pulled every which way saying hello to all the people they knew. They hadn't found Jon but decided he would turn up at some point with a loud entrance and a drink in his hand per his usual greeting.

Danai reached into her purse and reapplied her red lipstick. A server quickly came over and offered them flutes of champagne. The three ladies sipped and ventured further into the house scoping potential suitors for Lauren.

Lauren had recently admitted to herself that she was over casual flings. Seeing her co-star get married and her close friends relish in their marriages and kids made her envy that life. But she did not want to settle so she was open to dating as many people as possible until she found the right one.

"How about the tall guy over there?" Sonequa suggested as the three of them found themselves perched atop bar stools in the main area.

"The one with the suspenders?"

"No Lauren, he's obviously gay. Did you not see him grinding on the guy right next to him? The blond one in the sports coat."

"Oh okay. Very handsome, good choice. Do either of you see a ring on his finger?"

Danai strained to see the target's hand. "I don't see one. Go talk to him."

Lauren angled her body for a better look. "Oh look, he has a friend. Come over there with me." She tapped Danai's hand.

Danai cowered and sighed, "Lauren, I'm not good at this."

Sonequa halted mid-sip,"Go dust those cobwebs off girl. You flirt with guys all the time. I mean he's no Andy but he'll do." She looked over at Danai knowingly.

Danai continued to slid herself down from the stool and turned back to mouth 'I hate you' to Sonequa.

* * *

Jon and Andy sat at the island of the secluded kitchen in deep conversation. The only persons around were the chefs, plating appetizers for the servers to take to guests.

"So you ready to sign papers?" Jon asked without accusation.

"I hate the way it sounds but yea, Gael is too. She knows we've tried everything we could but I don't think she wants to upset the kids. Matilda is getting older. She's not oblivious." Andy twisted the band around his ring finger.

"That's tough. She's going to have to face the music at some point."

"Yea, I just don't want to force her in it but how long am I supposed to wait? What exactly are we waiting for? I rather end this now while we're cordial. You know, I don't want us to get to the point where we absolutely hate each other."

"You gotta do what's best for your family man."

"Yeah," Andy threw back the dark liquor that rested in the clear glass in front of him.

"Look, I know you're not single quite yet, but I've got handful of women in there dying to meet you. You should go in and make your rounds." Jon mischievously raised an eyebrow as he tipped back his Jack and Coke.

Andy scoffed, "That sounds like a terrible idea."

"What! You're going to have to get out there eventually. Just talk to 'em. Nothing major."

"I'm fine, really."

"At least come meet my friend Becky. She's newly divorced, got a teenage son. She isn't really looking for anything serious. Start you off easy."

"If it'll get you off my back, fine." Andy slid off the barstool to follow Jon back into the party.

He lagged behind at the corner of the room while he watched Jon go over and talk to whom he presumed was Becky. He slicked his curls back, before sliding his hands back into his leather jacket. He leisurely looked about the quickly filling room until his eyes landed on Danai. She was at the mini bar laughing with some guy. Her glistening leg peaked through the high slit of her long tropical-print beach kimono.

Andy began to tugging at his collar, immediately thinking back to how that leg was wrapped tightly around his naked waist just a few weeks ago. Her skin was softer than he imagined, those lips lusher than he expected. He dared not look in those brown pools, for he was already aware that he was falling for his best friend. Gael had seen the signs long ago, and warned him to keep his distance if he wanted to keep his marriage, yet the dissolution of their marriage had nothing to do with his growing relationship with Danai and everything to do with Gael's disdain for his work.

But he had spent enough time harping on Gael for the night, maybe it was the liquor but he felt like being reckless. Similar to how he maneuvered as a young guy with no worries of having a family. He knew Jon wanted him entertain his friend, but he only had the intent to speak to one woman, Danai.

Lauren laughed enchantedly with the handsome blond at the bar. Her conversation was going quite well and Danai still had the task of preoccupying the guy's friend. He was nice, but there was nothing special about him. He jokingly complained about his job as a advertisement rep and she honestly couldn't relate, she loved her job and the people she worked with.

"Excuse me, can I borrow her for a second?" Danai turned around to see Andy standing behind her shoulder with the most gorgeous smirk. The other guy profusely waved his hands in apology, "Oh no, I'm sorry man, go ahead." Before he walked off he briefly grabbed Danai's arm and said, "I'll see you around later."

Danai politely smiled and turned her attention to the sly silver fox in front of her. "Hey." Her lashes fluttered above her elegantly shaded eyes, and her red painted lips played at the edge of her drink in a flirtatious manner.

"Hey, you look amazing," His eyes gradually roaming from her toes up to her eyes did not go unnoticed.

While he was distracted, she was able to discreetly check him out. "Thank you," she pursed her lips in an attempt to hide her giddy smile.

Andy invaded her space, making sure that she could hear him. "I didn't want to steal you away from Prince Charming over there, but I wanted to talk to you before someone else stole you away."

"You sound jealous." She teased.

Andy leaned into her ear, his husky voice tickled her ear with his reply, "I am."

Heat rushed over Danai's cheeks. Aggressiveness was not apart of Andy's usual manner, so the few moments that it revealed itself, it always caught her off guard. Danai quickly swallowed her drink and took Andy's awaiting hand. The party was now in full swing and the house had gotten wall-to-wall crowded and the dance floor was full.

Andy began leading them through the throngs of people, while Danai scanned the room, having lost sight of Lauren. She eventually caught eyes with Sonequa, whom raised her eyebrows and shook her head amusingly as she nursed a drink on the dance floor. Norman veered his attention away from the random brunette flirting with him and saw Andy dragging a blushing Danai out the room. Norman whispered something to Sonequa whom was standing nearby and they both gave Danai a thumbs up, causing her to giggle.

As Andy reached for the door to the back exit, he turned towards the dark beauty asking, "What's so funny?"

"Our friends are hilarious that's all."

He knew not to ask any further, he was well aware that they were probably in there being ridiculous. "Yea, they are."

Silence fell between them. Danai gazed at the crescent moon hanging high in the sky above the luminous waters of the Caribbean sea. The darkness surrounding them did not slow down the liveliness of the other party-goers out by water. There were others loitering around the beach in chairs and cabanas that were spread throughout the long strip of sand. The leaves of tall palm trees swished and swayed from the gusts of strong, warm wind, yet Andy was only concerned with Danai.

Another gust of wind hit them and Danai's dress flew open at the slit, the train fluttering behind her as the wind carried it to reveal a black material around her hips.

"You have on a swimsuit?" Andy questioned.

"It's a beach party isn't it?" Danai chuckled, grabbing the material of her dress in attempt to cover herself.

"You came prepared to get wet. Good to know." Andy briefly rocked on the heels of his feet.

Danai smirked, "You obviously didn't. It's way too hot for jeans. Aren't you here for at least another night?"

Andy smiled at the convenient way she slipped in an inquiry of how long he was staying. "Yea."


	4. Sand Part II

Andy and Danai sat side by side on the beach, a safe distance away from the water. It was not long before conversation flowed between them and as Andy found himself laughing, down right in a state of euphoria he stopped.

"Danai sometimes I think about what life would be like if I never met her. I mean, I love her and she gave me my kids, but its just not there for me like it used to be. I hate that every conversation we have I have to bring her up, that's not fair to you."

"But she's a large part of your life. You two have been married for over a decade. That's something special, even if it didn't quite work out the way you wanted it to."

"I don't know quite what I was expecting when I got married. At the time it was like a minor crush, the next thing I know I'm boarding a plane to Australia to find her. Everything took off from there. Gael got pregnant, we got engaged. Ugh, and my mum. Poor mum, the minute I told her about the engagement I could just see the look of disappointment on her face."

Danai chuckled, "She couldn't even hide her disdain. Good woman."

Andy chuckled as well, "Not you though Danai. My mum loves you and she's only met you like twice."

Danai blushed, looking out at the ocean crashing its waves against the cold sand. "There were moments where I felt like she was trying to skillfully push me towards you. I think she could see the feelings between me and you before I could."

"Yea, I started to get nervous when I realized what was going on. I thought, 'No, its Michonne that's in love with Rick, Danai has nothing to do with it,' but here I am." She wafted her hands in the cold hard crystalline beads of the sand. She slowly looked over to Andy. He, like her was distracting himself drawing swirls beside him.

An unmarked urge pulled her to rub down his pale, yet built arm. Her fingers danced down curves of his tight muscles. The trail her fingers left behind grabbed his attention. Those beautiful sultry eyes flirting with him before bashfully looking down made his heart sing.

Who was this woman and where did she come from? She undoubtedly threw a monkey wrench at the faulty plans he had for his life. He was married, had two beautiful children, and the job he always wanted. But the woman beside him reconsider it all. Yeah he wanted a wife, but the complete jubilant feeling he experienced when around Danai was what he wanted to feel for the rest of his life. Something Gael could no longer give him.

Since he couldn't have her, he sought out that feeling every time they were alone. A smile here, a joke there, anything he could get. He felt greedy. He needed more of her. Andy knew he was gone once he was sneaking off on a plane to New York under the guise of work to come see her. It was during the off season and he was tired of sneaking to closets around the house to call her so, he scheduled work to cover his tracks but his main objective was to see her.

Andy tried to wager with himself, convincing himself that this was no different then him going to lunch with Norman when he was in town. But he did not look at Norman the way he looked at Danai. He did not imagine doing things to no one else but her.

They spent the weekend in New York mostly at Danai's apartment watching and discussing film. Their passionate debates about the history of film, guiding their infinite playlist of movies. Danai ordered food so they would not have to go out. It was perfect.

This model laid across the beach, the moon glowing across her skin was perfect, even if the situation they were in was not. He slowly maneuvered himself over so he could slide his hand up her jaw, cupping her ear. Her eyes fluttered open to match his, dilated pupils, love manifesting itself in their irises. Danai did not hesitate to meet his lips in a soft embrace. Endorphins surged through Andy's body, he immediately needed explore her hot mouth with his tongue. Danai laid back and Andy laid over her, his other hand planted over her shoulder seeping into the sand.

Her lips tasted of strawberries and champagne, which he found fitting for the red-lipped actress. She slipped her fingertips up his nape, caressing the curls that poked from under his hat. Danai could feel herself getting warm. The sounds of their lips smacking together and the soft moans coming from Andy threatened to push things over the edge. All of a sudden she could feel his hand sliding down her side, down her stomach, onto her hip, toying with the lining of her swimsuit bottom. Her heart started racing.

As if in slow motion, Andy's swollen lips caressed the ridges of her ear. "Danai," he moved to tugging on Danai's lobe with his teeth, and she thought she was going to leave a puddle beneath her once he started kissing down her neck. "Come back to my room," he pleaded with her between kisses.

In fear that her voice would betray her, she nodded her head. Andy stopped to look in her eyes once more. He gave her another soft kiss before taking her hand and helping her off the ground.

Their journey back to Andy's hotel was sweet. He would not let her more than two feet away from him, caressing her arm as he possessively held onto her wrist. Locals walked by on the street as they sat and waited for an UBER to come pick them up.

Things sped up once the door to his suite closed. He could not wait to get her to the bedroom. He slid his hands inside her untied silk kimono, he lifted her onto the cold stainless steel counter of the kitchen. She hissed as Andy's lips continued his attack on her soft neck that he abandoned beforehand. Danai took his hat and tossed it on the nearby couch. She worked to unzip his jacket, sliding it down his arms and hastily pull his shirt up his abs. He obliged, grabbing the hem and flinging it from around his neck.

He moved back between Danai's thick thighs, wasting no time to pull the black halter swim top up to rest firmly above her perky breasts. Her dark nipples stood proudly in his line of sight, a testament to her growing arousal. He hungrily fed from her, swirling his tongue around her areola, nibbling on her nipple as his other hand fondled the other breast.

"Fuck," she breathed out as she cradled the back of his head.

The next she knew, they had finally made it to the bed. Her legs were wrapped low around Andy's waist underneath a thin white sheet. The thick comforter pulled over it provided them warmth as Andy dipped repeatedly into her core.

She was so wet, literally oozing, so much so that he could feel the juices running down his thighs as he continued plunging into her, deeper and deeper with each stroke. For a split second he felt jealous. Jealous of anyone that got the privilege to be with her in this way, intimately while he had to force his self away from her like a forbidden forest.

"Tell me you've been with no one else," Andy grumbled as he dropped his full weight onto her, grabbing her hip as made circles between her open legs.

She was dazed to say the least. Not hearing a word he said, she asked, "What?"

"Tell me you've been with no one else since me," a bit of his southern accent spilt out. His growing aggression and possessiveness reminding himself of his character Rick. His hand slid up her thigh, gripping her ass as he began to slowly pull himself in and out of her.

"I haven't been with anyone else," she whispered between short pants, "It's only been you."

"Tell me you're mine." He licked her jaw before suckling her bottom lip.

"I'm yours," she said.

"Mm," Andy moaned, rolled her on top of him in the large king size bed. "Show me."


	5. Sand Part III

**A/N: Final update for this story.**

"You're getting sloppy." Andy cleared the morning crust from his eyes to see his wife Gael hovering over him, his naked limbs tangled in the bed's sheets. His brain hurriedly tried to catch up with the events from last night. His head followed his wife's line of sight to see the bright red lipstick smeared against the stark white pillow next to him.

He immediately recovered the seductive memory of Danai riding him, her warm insides attempting pulsing upon his length. She cursed and made naughty promises, ones that she indeed followed up on as she lifted her ass into the air, placed her face into his pillow and urged Andy to pummel "harder" into her dripping core. He remembered how his fingers fit perfectly into the deep grooves between her hips and thick thighs.

"How many times?" Andy was ripped back to the present. Gael gave him a stern expression. "What?" His senses were still trying to adjust to being fully awake.

"How many times Andrew?" Her irritation pierced through the silent hotel room.

"Gael, on the grand scheme of things is this even important." Andy huffed as he grabbed for his pants that hung off the edge of the bed. He worked to shimmy them over his pale behind.

"Seeing as you're my husband, I think it is important." Gael exited the room holding her scrunched forehead, plopping desperately on the couch in the living area.

"Gael, we've talked about this. The papers haven't been signed but, this marriage has been over for a long time. I drew up papers and you got lawyers involved. It didn't have to get to that point."

"Really Andy? You tried so hard." Sarcasm spewed from Gael's lips like ice cold daggers. "And just cause you say it's over you believe it's okay to be rolling in the sheets with that bitch? You're vile."

"Sign the damn papers Gael. You're only making yourself miserable." He harshly swiped his hand down his tired face. He lowered his voice as he tried to rid himself of his frustration. "Why did you come down here anyway?"

"Well one because I was invited, and two, because you won't talk to me!" The man standing in front of her was unrecognizable, that is mostly where the frustration came from.

"Because every time we talk, it turns into an argument. Aren't you exhausted with this? What is there to even talk about anymore? I'm unhappy, you're unhappy." His hands sliced the air to complete his statement.

"Yes, the fact that you never put forth the effort to fix this has me completely exasperated."

Andy rolled his eyes. "This isn't going anywhere. I think you should leave."

"You know what Andy, it's fine. I'll have the divorce papers sitting on the dresser when you finally decide to stop by. Make sure you wash the skank off you before you step in front of our children."

Before he could retort Gael slammed the heavy hotel door behind her.

He could not resist.

He knew he should've been more focused on his disgruntled wife but he could only think of was Danai. He was not sure when was the next time he would be able to get her alone with her busy schedule and such.

* * *

"Wow look what the cat drug in." Sonequa wiggled her eyebrows as Danai shuffled into the room in a messy state. Sonequa being the resident mother and wife of the group, was up early and already enjoying a cup of coffee on the living room couch.

Danai was somewhat hoping that she would have still been was barely nine am. "Sonequa… I already know…"

"What?" Sonequa could not hide her grand smile. "You leave the party with a blue-eyed fox halfway throughout the night and expect me to not say anything? You know those big sunglasses don't hide that smeared lipstick right? C'mon, spill it!"

Danai touched her lips, forgetting completely about the stain that the deep red lipstick left. Suddenly Lauren appeared from her bedroom, awoken by her friends' banter. "What's going on?"

Sonequa had seen Lauren trample in the door late that night, citing her date as a waste of time. "Nothing, our friend just got back and she was going to tell us all about what happened after her and a certain someone left the party." Sonequa excitedly lifted up to fold her legs underneath her bottom.

Filled with new energy, Lauren plopped down on the couch next to Sonequa. "Ooo yes, get to talking. If you look like this, I can only imagine what Andy looks like right now," she giggled.

Danai searched around kitchen for a cup. She could fill the hoarseness coming on from all the yelling she did last night. "Are you sore at all down there," Lauren asked.

"Lauren!" Danai yelled.

Her friend scoffed, "What Danai, it's been a while, I can only imagine." Sonequa laughed hysterically at Danai's reaction.

The disheveled actress smirked as she knew she had one up on her friends. She kept her lips at the rim of her cup, looking down at its contents as she confessed, "Not as long as you think."

Before Lauren and Sonequa could react she ran into the bathroom and locked it behind her.

"Oooo Danai," she heard Sonequa gasp from the other room.

* * *

After a calming shower, Danai stepped out from the bathroom and was piqued by the silence coming from the hotel suite. "Lauren! Sonequa!" She strode towards the living room to seek them out. "I know those heifers didn't leave and get breakfast without me."

"Don't be alarmed." Despite the warning Danai still jumped, grasping onto the towel wrapped around her chest. Andy was sitting on the arm of the couch, obviously freshened up with a new shirt and pair of jeans, different then the ones he wore last night. "I came by and Sonequa told me you were almost done showering." She was frozen in place, as Andy rose to face her.

Danai immediately grew shy. "Oh, I didn't expect to see you this morning."

"I know. I'm sorry for showing up uninvited."

"No it's fine. Is there something wrong?" Her eyebrows scrunched in concern.

He contemplated giving her the details of his argument with Gael, but he was tired of apologizing for his mind seemed to fog over before he replied, "I don't understand how I fell for you so fast."

The shock made her suddenly aware that she was before him in only a towel. "What?" She asked.

With each word, Andy moved closer to her. "You're this amazing, funny, smart, beautiful woman that I was so sure that I had a great friendship with . . . but it's more. I want more. I don't want to have to sneak anymore. I want to be able to claim you as mine and only mine." He stopped tight in front of her, his gaze intense. "Does that make me selfish?"

Her words wrestled with her tongue as he gently cupped her cheek. The same way he did the night before, but this time there was no cold metal pressed against her flushed skin. When had he taken off his wedding ring? She did not realize it but her fingers were grasping her towel for dear life. She could feel the heat emitting from him. It seemed to transfer from his body to hers as his honest disclosure warmed her all over. His chest brushed against her knuckles as he stared into her large doe eyes.

"I, I don't know Andy," she stuttered in a quiet voice that contrasted her normal tone.

"Be honest with me Danai."

Her eyes zipped around the room, looking for an answer. "Yes."

"Look at me, I know they say it's wrong to be selfish, but I need to be for once in my life. I've told you before how I settled in my marriage. I can't do that to myself again. Same for you, I want you to be selfish for once. Is that what you want?"

No man had ever cared to ask her what she wanted. No man wanted to relinquish that power to her. Her eyes fell to those welcoming lips. Time and time again Andy proved that he was willing to give her anything she wanted. All she had to do was ask. She nodded her head.

"Am I what you want?" Andy thumbed her bottom lip, slightly tilting her head back as his breath danced across her chin.

She nodded again.

"I need to hear it. Say yes." He could see her pupils stretch into full moons under each lid.

"Yes," she nearly whispered.

His hands created a path across her hips and slowly up her back as he brought her in closer to place a soft, languid kiss upon her pouty lips. His hands never stopped moving along her body. One hand cradled her head as the other reached underneath the sodden towel to grab her round ass. His tongue eagerly snuck out of his mouth to prod and search her mouth for all she had. She had to place her hands on his chest when she felt him leaning further over her as he deepened their kiss.

A low moan escaped her throat and her nipples sprang to life from the cold air hitting them once her towel hit the floor. Their mouths and bodies bumped against one another as Andy walked her back into the bedroom until her calves hit the neat bed.

Andy quickly discarded of his shirt. Yes, this was now their third time being intimate, but that did not stop time from moving in slow motion as she gawked at him removing his belt. She tingled between her thighs when she saw him smirk. Before she could even settle in her embarrassment, Andy sat her down and raised her right leg over his shoulder as he knelt at the edge of the bed.

"Oh," she gasped as his soft lips pressed to hers. "Oh, oh my god." She squirmed underneath his strong grip while he continued to make out with her pussy. This was something she could definitely get used to. Her hips rolled instinctively as she felt the fire in her belly growing. Andy licked and tugged and sucked at her flesh, moaning deeply into his meal. Sweat gathered at Danai's brow, her legs began shaking, her toes curled as her honeypot released its contents into his hungry mouth. "Uhhh," she moaned out as Andy began maneuvering between her legs.

"Tell me what you want baby." The sound of his low voice caused the tingling sensation between her thighs to return.

Danai dusted her fingers along his curly strands. "For you to get inside me."

He slid his tongue against hers in haste. "Come here," he spoke to her gently, pulling her into his lap. Her breasts dragged down his he entered her torturously slow. "Oh fuck," she moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You feel so good baby," Andy spoke into her ear.

"You do too, oh my goodness." She began to roll her hips forwards, milking his dick each moment she lifted from his solid length. He palmed her ass, spreading her cheeks as she rode him. Danai bit her lip as she became transfixed on the blue orbs lit like a torturous flame. He would always be hot for her, but that wasn't it, he loved her.

He wanted to tell her. It was not fear stopping him, moreso timing. Just like a sand hourglass, shaking things up prematurely would only screw things up. Andy had already learned from his mistakes. He was not going to mess this up with Danai. He would tell her in time, but for now he would relish in the possibility of getting to gaze into her beautiful brown eyes until the last grain of sand ran out, if that was what she so chose for herself.

 **A/N: Whew! This was a challenge to write, yet I'm satisfied with the outcome. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
